


Bound for Trouble

by ItsKindOfABadHabit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, Milking, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsKindOfABadHabit/pseuds/ItsKindOfABadHabit
Summary: Scott gets in over his head when he meets up with a warlock.  You could say he's a little...tied up at the moment.  Our favorite True Alpha is just too trusting.  Once again, porn masquerading behind a very thin plot.





	Bound for Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This was NOT supposed to happen. This was SUPPOSED to be a ~500 word snippet based off of a couple of manips. (See links in story body) But this one got away from me, and you all get to benefit from it. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been posting/updating recently. There are stories that I want to finish, and new ones I want to post, but life has thrown me some decent curve balls lately. My beta reader and I are trying to get me to write short 500ish word snippets in an attempt to jog my creativity - ironically, this piece is a result of that.
> 
> Oh, and who's the anonymous troglodyte that took the time to report my story "I Might Regret This Later" for "abuse" because I tagged in in the general Teen Wolf universe? Since I haven't updated it in a while, I assume you took the time to actually look it up and THEN report it. Really, you're life is so pathetic that you had to kick sand on someone else's work? I'm sorry that you didn't get hugged enough as a child... Unless you also reported the thousands of other works that cross-tag between the fictional and RPF universes. In that case, I'm flattered! My response to you is ALSO linked in the text. ;-)

Based off of [this](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-bpCuraaZoAM/WPw0wGThreI/AAAAAAAADdA/TuOhouogaMsJ2iOO6rVrsr3Z-DFgaKVHwCL0B/h800/2017-04-22.jpg) and [that](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-rtPcQMpo8Bs/WPw0zRW7YcI/AAAAAAAADdE/f79j8xUPsNkGCdNTZ8T0gljKK4Evm80uQCL0B/h1333/2017-04-22.jpg) manip.

Oh, and my response to my sweet troll is [thus.](https://media.tenor.co/images/5c3dc9babcb355556f12f0a0924b305b/tenor.gif)

\---

Scott had to fight for consciousness again.  He felt groggy, and muzzy, and he had a splitting headache.  It took a few moments for his brain to fire back up, and his first coherent thought was that something was very wrong...

The first thing that Scott realized with a shock was that he was stark naked.  He could feel sweat beading across his bare flesh.

When he tried to move, Scott noticed his second problem.  And that issue was a bit more complicated...

On top of being nude, Scott was also very tied up.  He was affixed to a pole that descended from the ceiling.  His arms had been forced over a horizontal bar at the end of the pole, between his shoulders, and very solidly tied down with his wrists behind his back.  As Scott shifted in his restraints, he could feel that his arms had also been tied to his body as well, keeping him mounted in place.

But he wasn't just tied to the pole...  Rope wrapped all around Scott's body, forming almost artful patterns across his bare, muscular torso.  There were even several coils around his neck.  His legs had been tied together as well, his thighs and calves completely entangled.  Even his bare feet had been bound up.  The ropes around his chest and stomach were very tight, almost to the point where it made it difficult to breathe.  Scott could feel how the individual strands were wrapped around his pecs, almost like a harness.

Wait...  Sensations were coming in from the rest of his body, and it actually felt like there was rope twined around his...

Scott's head dipped forward so that he could see down the length of his bound form, and he moaned as the full reality of his predicament set in. 

Scott's cock was erect.  Painfully hard, actually.  Precum beaded at the tip of his dick, shining like a jewel in the light of the room.  His cock and balls had been bound separately, tightly, forcing each away from his body.    Even his thick member had not been spared the rope.  Twine actually spiraled up and down the length of his penis, culminating in a coil just beneath his sensitive, flared head.  

His balls felt swollen, full...perhaps if it wasn't for his bindings he would have cum right then and there.

He'd been having dinner at a small cafe with a visiting warlock.  Scott had been impressed that the man had actually bothered to seek him out and ask for permission to visit Beacon Hills.  He'd seemed nice enough, almost polite to a fault.  Nothing about him screamed "Bad Guy!" at all.

Perhaps the fact that he had been getting tireder and tireder as the meal progressed should have been a clue.

But, Scott was a True Alpha, after all.  Rope shouldn't be an obstacle for a werewolf.  This didn't burn like Wolfsbane rope or anything like that.  Scott inhaled, as much as he was able to, and flexed his muscles.  His eyes flared crimson with Alpha power.  He could feel the rope stretch, hear it groan as he strained against it -

And suddenly, Scott's bonds fought back.  The rope wrapped all around Scott's body constricted, tightening like a snake.  The red was snuffed out from Scott's eyes, leaving only the brown-eyed gaze of a panicked boy.  The coils around his neck, his chest, his belly, his arms and legs...they all began to squeeze as one until the lengths of rope were digging into Scott's tan skin.

"Ah...no!  Stop!" Scott begged, but the ropes continued to tighten.  The supernatural bonds creaked as they continued their relentless constriction.  He was being strangled!

Then, to Scott's horror, he felt the strands around his cock and balls begin to tighten as well.  He squirmed and struggled, but that only seemed to antagonize his bondage more.  His balls must be turning purple, and Scott feared that he was about to be castrated.  The pain warred with the pleasure as the rope squeezed around his dick.  Precum squirted from his slit and hung down in an unbroken string towards the floor like so much drool.

"Fuck!  Gah...please!" Scott gasped as his face began to redden.  Black spots began to dance a merry jig in front of his eyes.  Scott tried to say something else, but only a suffocated gurgle came out.

"Now, now, that's enough," a voice spoke.  "You've made your point.  He's no good to me if you kill him."

The...sentient rope responded and began to relax it's crushing grip.  Scott frantically sucked in air, practically greedy for it.  A man then stepped into his field of view.  He was dressed in business causal - leather shoes, slacks, a nice button-down shirt.  With his black-framed glasses and seemingly kind face, he could have passed off as any of the countless white-collar workers out there.  He was utterly unremarkable.

He was also the warlock.

Anger, then terror, surged through Scott's veins, pushed on a tide of adrenaline.  He wished that his mouth wasn't open, like a fish gasping out of water.  Reflexively Scott's tongue darted out, trying to wet his chapped lips.

The warlock smiled.  "Don't fight Beatrice," he advised.  "Once she has you, she won't let you go until I tell her to."

Scott tried to form words, to demand to know why this was happening to him.  To beg and threaten and plead and rage against his captor.  But of course, only an undignified groan came out.

But the warlock simply nodded and hummed, like he'd understood every word that Scott hadn't said.  "I didn't lie, Scott," he said.  "I came to Beacon Hills because it's a very special place.  You're very, very special.  Surely you know how rare a True Alpha is."

Scott could only glare.

The warlock stepped closer and reached out to run a finger over the crown of Scott's cock, gathering up the wetness that hung there.  Scott jolted from the touch as if he'd been electrocuted. 

The warlock's eyes fluttered shut as he licked Scott's precum from his finger, and he sighed in satisfaction.  "Delicious...," he purred.  "I can only imagine how perfect your actual seed will taste."

Scott felt sick.  How could he have landed himself in this situation?  After everything that had happened in Beacon Hills, he should have known better.

"Aha!" the warlock said as if he'd suddenly remembered something.  He strode over to a table against the wall and picked up a glass jar.  "If anything, I'm honest.  I promise, I'll never tell you a lie.  You've already become acquainted with Beatrice, so let me introduce you to another one of my friends."

The warlock's back was to Scott, and he was tipping whatever was in the jar out into his hand.  Terror curled up in the pit of Scott's stomach, settling there like a stone.

"I believe in openness and transparency, so let me explain to you what's going to happen," the man said as he turned around.  As he walked back up to Scott he cradled his hand to his chest as if he were holding something of great value.  "You see this?" he asked, presenting his hand up to Scott's face.

Scott grimaced and turned his head away, and Beatrice gave him a warning squeeze.  A thick, fat-bodied slug was curled up in the warlock's hand.  It was six or seven inches long, slimy, and pale.  It looked just like something that Scott's mom would want eradicated from her garden.

With his free hand the warlock reached behind Scott and grabbed a fistful of the boy's ass cheek, palming and kneading the swell of muscle there.  "This unique little fellow is going to slither up your anus.  He's going to nestle himself right against your prostate, where he'll stay until your milking is complete.  He's...quite adept at many forms of stimulation," the warlock informed Scott in a matter-of-fact tone.  "And don't worry...as much as you'll try to clench that tight ass of yours, I promise you that you won't be able to resist him."

The look of horror on Scott's face was utterly priceless.

The warlock let go of Scott's ass so that he could stroke Scott's belly.  He dragged his finger down the boy's treasure trail, lower and lower until he wrapped his hand around Scott's achingly hard cock.  The heat from the man's hand was an erotic contrast to the rough rope that was digging into his sensitive glands. 

"It's a rare opportunity to be able to collect a True Alpha's seed," the warlock explained.  "It's a potent additive to many spells and rituals.  I need to gather enough to, well, last a lifetime.  We'll be here for quite a while."

The slug in the warlock's hand was trying to slither through the man's fingers, trying to get to Scott.  It trilled almost happily.

"Shall we begin?"


End file.
